


Your Majesty

by rude_ravenclaw



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_ravenclaw/pseuds/rude_ravenclaw
Summary: After twelve Earth years, you finally return to Narnia during its Golden Age. Known in Narnian legend as The Hope-Giver, your presence in Narnia is cause for great excitement among the many inhabitants. There is also excitement for two young Kings hoping to court a future Queen.





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> The more steamy, explicit bits will be in later chapters.  
> \--  
> A little background/setting information... This takes place during Narnia's Golden Age, about 8 years after the defeat of the White Witch. Using the ages of the children in the books, Peter would be 21, Edmund would be 18, Susan would be 20, and Lucy would be 16. The Reader is roughly 19 or 20 and has been in Narnia before but that will be explained. It is still about 7 years until the Pevensies end up back in Earth. Also, the legend of The Hope-Giver is my own creation.  
> \--  
> I apologize that this first chapter is a little boring but Edmund is rather saucy and Peter is as cute as ever.

One moment you were standing in your favorite little bookstore, and the next, you were standing under the glare of the midday sun in a grassy field. The fresh, crisp scent of the surrounding trees collided with your nose. The sound of the rustling leaves and the chatter of birds greeted your ears. Still clutching the copy of _The Hobbit_ that you had been contemplating purchasing, the sight of a great golden beast graced your eyes. 

You adorned a large grin and broke off in a run towards the lordly lion. If you could imagine a lion grinning, that is what Aslan was currently doing as the young woman closed the distance between them. You threw your arms around Aslan's neck, burying your face in his mighty mane. "It has been so long, dearest," you said, your words muffled in the jungle of his mane. 

Aslan promptly bumped you with his velvety nose and rumbled, "Even longer in Narnia, (Y/N)."

"Oh, Aslan, you must tell me everything," you shrieked in delight, stepping away from the lion, "Where is all the snow? Is the White Witch finally gone?" You had not been to Narnia in many years, both Earthly and Narnian. The last time you were in Narnia, the White Witch was in the beginnings of her intense rule over Narnia and you were only a little girl.

The lion shook his head in a mighty laugh before saying, "Yes, yes, my dear, She is finally gone from this land. The snow only comes when it is winter and peace has been restored to Narnia. If it were not for the hope you gave Narnia, gave me, I'm afraid all would not be so." At this point, you and Aslan had begun walking across the wide field, the tall grass tickling the exposed skin above your ankles. 

A soft blush rose to your cheeks as Aslan said this. Before you had left Narnia, you had been granted the name of 'Hope-Giver' and, unbeknownst to you, became a part of Narnian legend.

The legend of (Y/N) the Hope-Giver is one that is known among all Narnians, including the Kings and Queens of Narnia. It is a story of a young girl who stumbled into Narnia at the beginnings of the White Witch's reign, also stumbling upon a very weak Aslan. As the story goes, Aslan had pleaded with the young girl to run, to escape Narnia and leave him be. The little girl, with her unusual bravery, refused and did everything in her power to make Aslan comfortable. It is unknown to all, including yourself, why you trusted a lion so and why you were determined to help him.

Aslan was in a state of complete disarray and illness. Narnians dispute over just how badly Aslan was hurting but as you remember it, Aslan's golden fur was faded and dull, even matted in some places. His bones stuck out in odd angles and his mane drooped. His bright, burning eyes looked at the world with ashen despair. He barely had strength enough to stand.

The young girl managed to lead Aslan to an abandoned home (which had belonged to a lovely band of dwarf brothers that unfortunately perished during the White Witch's takeover). Here, she took care of him as best as an eight year old girl could care for a lion. Slowly, Aslan regained his strength but his state of mind was still damaged. He had given up on all hope for Narnia. This young girl, now knowing Narnia's history forwards and backwards due to Aslan's love of story telling, couldn't believe the hopelessness in the lion's tones as he talked about Narnia's future. Although the wording may be different depending on the book one reads or the story one hears, the little girl held her ground in front of the lion and said, "There will always be hope for Narnia. Perhaps nothing can be done now, but that does not mean nothing can be done forever. You claim to be loved by all who call themselves children of Narnia, so act like it. These creatures, the centaurs, the fauns, the dwarves, the beavers, and everyone in between, love you and depend on you, Aslan. Show them that there is still hope for them," and in a fit of what some call childish imagination and others call prophetic magic, she continued, "Tell them that Narnia will be saved. Tell them that four children, two brothers and two sisters, Daughters and Sons of Adam and Eve, will save Narnia from the White Witch." 

This prophetic declaration, along with the young girl's determination and hopefulness, stirred something inside of the great lion, filling him with the warm, sweet feeling of hope. Aslan recovered much more quickly after that. He then took the little girl with him to speak with the creatures of Narnia, instilling the girl's golden light of hope in each of them. Aslan also spread the word of your heroism, your saving Aslan from himself. You were a hero and a beacon of light among the Narnians.

You had to leave Narnia when the Cardinal came back with news that the White Witch had caught wind of the prophecy and your presence in Narnia. Aslan also made the decision to leave Narnia to gain the strength needed to search for the four child saviors of Narnia. With many tears and love-filled goodbyes, you ended your six month stay in Narnia, which was no time at all back in your world. You would not catch a glimpse of Narnia until now, twelve Earth years later. 

Aslan stopped at the edge of the field where it met the forest. You stopped as well, looking up into Aslan's honey colored eyes. "So, did the mighty children of my world come and save Narnia?" you inquired with a chuckle.

Aslan looked at you seriously, lowering his hind quarters to the ground and taking a deep sigh. "Yes, (Y/N), they did."

You stared blankly at Aslan. Then his words hit you like a ton of bricks. You were right... Although disputed, you knew that your 'prophecy' was an on a whim, childish fantasy. You couldn't believe that it... actually happened. "Aslan, I am not sure I totally understand."

"My dearest, let me show you." At this, Aslan rose and took off briskly into the forest. You were still unsure of what he meant but you followed him. Breaking into a jog to keep up, you admired Narnia without the snow. You wondered if any of the creatures you had known were still around. 

"Aslan," you panted, still jogging beside him, "you said 'even longer in Narnia' earlier. What did you mean by that?"

"Time passes much faster here than in your world, (Y/N). You must know this. It has been over 100 years since you were last in Narnia."

You stopped dead in your tracks. Over 100 years? You were overcome with intense emotion. Tears streamed down your face and your hands began to tremble. Your fond memories of Narnia were so distant in reality. Were the Beavers still alive? Was Mr. Tumnus still alive?! Your knees began to grow weak.

Aslan approached you, concern scarring his heavenly face. His warm breath dried your tears and his intrepid presence steadied your rapid breathing. "Do not fret, Hope-Giver," Aslan comforted you, "not much else has changed. Let us continue on our way, we are almost there." Aslan lowered himself close to the ground, beckoning for you to mount him. You did so, entangling your fingers in his soft mane to hold yourself steady after tucking your book into the rucksack you had on your back. 

At an instant sprint, Aslan continued through the forest, dodging trees and dense foliage with astounding grace for such a large creature. The two of you broke through the trees to reveal a castle full of spires atop a hill. The white stone stood out against the powder blue sky. Gulls circled the spires and the blue-green ocean extended out behind it. Your heart almost stopped at the breathtaking sight. "Aslan, dearest, where are we?" you breathed, sliding from the lion's back. 

"This, Hope-Giver, is Cair Paravel, home to the Kings and Queens of Narnia and future home to you." Aslan began to march up the hill with you at his side.

"To me, Aslan?" you asked, still in awe of the castle.

"Indeed. I brought you here for a reason, (Y/N). You are to once again bring hope to troubled souls."

You almost stopped again. "Is something wrong? Is there another terrible evil upon Narnia?" Your voice shook with worry. 

"Not quite but I cannot tell you. You walked into Narnia the first time, and without a plan, saved us. That must happen this time, as well. Be you, my dear, and bring hope. Be -," Aslan was cut off by a very familiar and inviting voice. 

"The shining Sun, the glowing Moon, the golden Sun that saved Narnia! The Hope-Giver!" shouted a very excited Faun, trotting down the hill towards you. You squinted against the sun, looking up at the Faun. 

The biggest smile graced your face as you recognized the scarlet scarf that adorned his neck. "Tumnus!" you shouted, running up to the faun. He embraced you in a warm hug and you could feel his warm tears splash against the top of your head. "I am so glad to see you!"

Through his happy sobs, Tumnus replied, "I thought I would never see you again, (Y/N)! By Aslan's mane, how much you have grown! You must be as old as Queen Susan!" 

You pulled away from the Faun and looked up into his rosy face. "You look so much older, as well, Mr. Tumnus. There is gray in your hair!"

Before Tumnus could retort, Aslan had approached you both. Tumnus instantly dropped to his knees and said, "Aslan! It has been several years, great lion."

"Rise, Ser Tumnus. My stay is brief and (Y/N) must meet the Kings and Queens." 

"Of course, Aslan." Tumnus took your hand in his and led you the rest of the way to the steps of Cair Paravel. You and your company stopped before the grand doors of the great hall. Tumnus turned you and took both your hands in his, pressing his lips against them. "As is custom, I must first announce you to the court... After they have been gathered, of course." He then turned to Aslan and said, "I will be as quick as the swift." Tumnus disappeared beyond the wooden doors.

It was not hard to hear Tumnus' voice echoing through the vast halls, calling, "Your majesties, Aslan and his esteemed guest requests your presence!" You blushed at the title of 'esteemed guest.' As promised, as quick as a swift Tumnus came rushing out of the castle. Catching his breath, he offered a deep bow before flashing you a warm smile and placing both hands on the doors. With a grunt, he pushed them open and announced, "Your majesties Queen Lucy, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and High King Peter, I present to you, the Great Lion, Aslan, the King of Beasts, son of the Emperor Over the Sea, the King of Narnia, and his esteemed guest, the Shining Sun, the Glowing Moon, the Golden Hope that saved Narnia, (Y/N) the Hope-Giver!" 

You entered the great hall and were once again in awe. The high ceilings and archways took your breath away. Your footsteps echoed in the hall. You finally allowed your gaze to fall on the dais where the Kings and Queens stood, in a state of awe equal to your own. They were all kind faced and regal. The two Kings caught your eye especially. One was tall and broad chested with a head of thick blond hair, full lips and ocean blue eyes. The other was tall as well but with a lean build, fluffy black hair, freckles and kind chocolate brown eyes. The Queens were of equally breathtaking beauty. 

The smallest of the Queens came rushing down the steps of the dais and stopped in front of you, seemingly starstruck. Her hair was short and a radiant gold, and she had blue eyes like her brother's. "Are you really her?" her lilted voice inquired. 

You nodded slowly, feeling awkward being the center of this much attention. "Lu," a deep, yet warm voice resounded, "where are your manners?" You looked up and saw the voice came from the handsome, blonde king. He flashed you a crooked smile and you could have sworn that a soft pink had rose to his cheeks. The King went to take a step off the dais and caught his foot on his cloak, tripping himself down the steps. Without thinking, you rushed to him and helped him stand, taking one of his arms. 

"Are you alright, your majesty?" you said, concern gracing your face. He looked down at you and rubbed the back of his neck with one large hand. 

"I am quite alright, Hope-Giver. Thank you." He then straightened himself up, cleared his throat, and said, "I am pleased to meet you. I am High King Peter Pevensie." He offered you a deep bow and another shy smile. You felt your cheeks grow hot and your stomach flutter. 

You curtsied before saying, "The pleasure is mine, King Peter. I am (Y/N). Erm, the Hope-Giver." Peter let out a soft chuckle and gazed at you softly. 

"And I am Queen Lucy," the young girl piped up, giving a very quick curtsy. You smiled broadly at her. 

"I'm Queen Susan," the other, gorgeous young queen said, approaching you smoothly. Her long dark hair was a beautiful contrast from her pale skin. Her eyes were also a striking blue. 

"And I," said the other King, his voice also deep, but boyish, "am King Edmund the Just." He bowed low in front of you, taking one of your hands in his and planting a gentle kiss across your knuckles, never breaking eye contact. His dark eyes were flecked with gold. You could see Peter from behind Edmund, shaking his head and glaring at the young King. "It isn't hard to imagine that the brave young girl I had read about, had grown into a magnificent and gorgeous woman." Your cheeks flushed hot and red and you let out a struggled giggle. 

Peter once again, cleared his throat and Edmund shot you a wink before straightening himself out. The High King turned to Aslan and said, "You grace us with your presence. Is something the matter?"

Aslan, who had been comfortably sitting next to you this whole ordeal, piped up and said, "A few souls in Narnia are in need of a little hope, much like I did when I met (Y/N)," Aslan was staring hard at Peter but the King's gaze was directed at the floor, "I have called upon (Y/N) to help. With that, I must leave you." You turned towards the lion abruptly.

"Aslan, no!" you exclaimed. "There is so much for us to catch up on! I have not seen you in years! You can't leave!" You felt tears threatening to spill over. 

Aslan gave you a lion's kiss and placed a velvety paw on your shoulder. "My dear, my sun, my moon, my hope. I must leave you. Others need me but you are here in my stead to help. I love you, my dearest. Spread your light." He then stood and faced the Kings and Queens of Narnia. He bowed his mighty head and said, "Your majesties, I will see you again." With that, the Great Lion left Cair Paravel, seeming to disappear into the sunshine stained mist that was rising from the forest. 

You turned back to the Kings and Queens, a solitary tear rolling down your cheek. Peter stepped towards you and reached out a hesitant hand, wiping the tear from your cheek. His hand was calloused but soft. He lowered it back to his side. You looked up into his eyes, a warm, softness in them. "Don't worry, Hope-Giver," Peter began, his voice soft and rumbling, "Aslan is never too far away." 

"Let us get her a quarters in our wing! Also let us hear her stories! Oh, oh," Lucy exclaimed, trying to cheer you up, "let us get some lunch!"

"Yes, food first, and then the formalities," Susan said astutely. 

Lucy and Susan swiftly made their way to the kitchen and Edmund approached you and Peter. "Yes, yes, I would love to hear your sweet voice relay the legend from your point of view." He gave you a smirk before following his sisters. 

"I apologize for King Edmund. I suppose if I didn't have any self-restraint, I would also act like that towards such a beautiful young woman," Peter said, clasping his hands behind his back and looking away, his jaw clenching. A harsh blush pounded in your cheeks. 

"I haven't been here in so long," you replied wistfully, staring out the large dais windows. The ocean lapped lazily at the white sand beach below the castle. 

Without you knowing, Peter gazed at you almost lovingly and said with a voice like warm honey, "Well, welcome back to Narnia, (Y/N)."


End file.
